


[podfic] not the same

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Olympics RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "not the same"</p>
<p>
  <i>Michael retires after London, but it's not until Nationals the next year that Ryan really starts to miss him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] not the same

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not the same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506054) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> M'kay, so I recorded this way back when Douchebros was going crazy on my Twitter feed. This one's for all you crazy Douchebro fans out there! It's been a really cool experience to find so many other Olympics fans on the internets. :)
> 
> Oh! and I accidentally made a cover for this podfic that was WRONG!!! Lol, I was distracted by all the pretty colors for the Rio Olympics and didn't even realize that this story is based around the NATIONALS! Rofl, anyways, [click here for the pretty Rio cover for you to look at](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/RPF/not%20the%20same.png).

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:06:26 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/RPF/not%20the%20same.mp3) | **Size:** 5.9 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/RPF/not%20the%20same.m4b) | **Size:** 3.71 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
